Testarossa (Web Novel)
Summary Testarossa is one of the Arch Demons that were recruited by Diablo to join his demon squad in Tempest. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''7-C | 6-A Name: Testarossa Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 500+ Classification: Arch Demon, Demon Duke, Demon King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8), Teleportation, Non-Corporeal (Within the demon world, upon entering the human world however demons take on physical bodies), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Born as a conceptual being that regenerates overtime), Abstract Existence (Is a conceptual being, and likely embodies the concept of darkness), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. Can kill conceptual beings), Resurrection (Even if a demon dies they can resurrect within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to tactical nukes) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level Stamina: High Range: Tens of kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. Is considered to be much more skillful than both Carrera and Ultima, with the fight against the Eastern Empire further honing her already high skill and proficiency of using her power. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Streak:' An ability which creates a black flame in her hand, upon crushing the flame, it diffuses into the surroundings. The light of the flame, penetrates all substances, and affects its targets' genetic arrangement. All living creatures within a 10km radius are killed forcibly because of the forced genetic rewriting. *'Death Blade': A sword of death, formed by condensed black flames that grant instant death to her targets. *'Temptation': A demon's ability which allows them to manipulate mind's as they likes. Key: Pre-Demon King | Demon King Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Abstract Entities Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Hax Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6